


透明人

by plotdog



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, antisocial maybe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: 艾略特（虚弱，呆滞，瘫病床上）：“我是谁我在那里。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 原计划是写带西皮的，写完发现没写出西皮，绝望，internal screaming :(

醒在床上；醒在公园长凳上；醒在图书馆长桌边上。醒在早晨，醒在出租屋里，你走下楼梯，在中式早餐铺吃蔬菜卷饼；醒在深夜，醒在黑暗之中，你睁开眼睛，眼前是受潮的天花板，白色的墙皮上晕出奶牛花纹一样的灰色水垢，由窗缝里投进来的警车灯照亮，警笛声迫近，你肌肉僵硬，等警笛声远离，却已经失去了睡意，只能瞪着天花板上的水垢；醒在中午，醒在街道上，你发现正在朝前迈动双腿，于是停下来，因为你完全想不起来自己要去哪里。

你会站在熙熙攘攘的人群中，从梦境中警醒，已经想不起做了什么梦，尚处一片混沌之中，就被一脚踢进了现实。迷失方向，恐慌地打量周围，唯恐撞见打量过来的目光。你知道你看起来像什么样子：一只老鼠，躲避猫的追捕，跳出了厨房窗口，却发现自己落在了客厅正中央。但你和那只老鼠不同，你不知道你的猫在哪里。而且你不能拔腿就跑，你要假装成一个知道自己要去哪里的人，戴上兜帽，把手藏进口袋里，抬起眼睛观察周围，渐渐地认出熟悉的景物，找到一条安全的路线，逃离此地。

现在，告诉我，如果是你，下一步要怎么做？

如果是第一次发生这种状况，你可能会感到惊慌失措，而人脑内的自我保护机制就会随即生效，向你撒谎，短时间内不复发的话，你就会渐渐忘记这一回经历。如果已经发生了好几次，频繁到你不得不正视这个问题，同时你也是个拥有正常社交的社会人，你就会和亲近的朋友谈论这件事，或者你很明智，和心理医生讨论这件事，他们会解释，你近期压力太大，仿佛他们完全了解你的生活；或者给你开药，类似的病患都有类似的治疗措施。

有些药有用，有些药没有。有些人被治好了，有些人没有。你，我的朋友，也许属于被治好的那一群人。你不再醒在吵嚷的街道上；你醒在温暖的被窝里，阳光在枕边，闹钟在耳边。或许你像我一样，向你的心理医生说谎，把药盒直接丢进抽屉深处，伴以日渐恶化的病情，持续地醒在陌生的地方。直到太晚，后悔也来不及，因为等你再度打开抽屉时，会发现药盒已经被他扔了。他扔掉药盒，因为他想出来。

我不知道你是否也有一个“他”，但我的“他”，机器人先生，已经替我照顾好了一抽屉的药。我坐在床边，看着打开的抽屉，空荡荡的塑料罐，双手相握。如果是你，下一步要怎么做？

理智的人永远知道正确的策略，疯狂的人不会。如果我是理智的人，就不会从第一步就开始走错。然而我知道，“理智”和我之间存在相当的距离——我的头脑经受过器质性损伤，药片无济于事，它们只会让我昏昏欲睡，而我并不能确信下一回会在哪里醒来。但在克丽丝塔看来，有那么一段时间，她的病患的确取得过进展。或许内心深处，她也知道无济于事，但她的大脑自我保护机制也生效了，向她撒谎，让她把目光从事实上挪开。

**克丽丝塔：你有没有服用我开的药？**

**艾略特：是。**

**克丽丝塔：三种药，全吃了？**

**艾略特：是的，全吃了。**

**克丽丝塔：可是，艾略特，我只开了两种药。**

就凭这样，她还认定我取得了进展。也许她的职业准则里包含了用谎话鼓励病患。我被鼓舞了吗？我每周过去，坐在她的长沙发上，回答她接连不断的提问。这样做一开始是为了逼迫我自己正面问题，她充当了监督人的作用；后来是因为吗啡，当然，她依然是监督人；再后来，是她到监狱来找我，即使一年的疗程已经结束，原因是出于某种道义上的照顾，因为她总觉得我入狱和她有脱不开的干系。她只是和我谈话，一如既往地发问。没有继续开药。

有趣的是，在监狱之中，没有她的药方，我却在服用卓有疗效的药片。离开监狱之后，没有人再给我提供药物，不过也没有必要，因为再吃也没有用了。机器人先生已经培养出抗药性，他就在那里，随时出现，无论我情愿不情愿；不肯离开，无论我情愿不情愿。

于是我继续醒在陌生的地方。醒在陌生的长桌边上；醒在陌生的长凳上；醒在陌生的床上。我睁开眼睛，看见陌生的人。有的陌生人已经变得熟悉，比如在长凳不远处停放热狗车的店主；陌生的地方也变得熟悉起来，我站起来之后会习惯性地买一根热狗，通过不远处的摩天轮辨认出方向，离开科尼岛，仿佛刚刚发生的事很寻常，不值得害怕。实际上也没什么可怕的，娴熟的演技可以掩盖住内心涌动的情绪，相信我，多经历几次，你就会变得麻木了。反而，如果醒来的时候眼前出现的是熟人，你会感到意外。

**安吉拉：艾略特……你终于醒了。**

**艾略特：……安吉拉。**

**安吉拉：是我，我在。**

**艾略特：……为什么你在哭？**

**安吉拉：因为高兴啊，艾略特，你已经昏迷三天了。**

昏迷三天了。三天之前我在哪里，为什么会昏迷？这也是常见的情况，想不起来失去意识前发生了什么，机器人先生会突如其来地掌管我的身体，大多数情况下，是在睡梦中，但也不排除我还醒着的时候。但这次不是，我想起来了，昏迷之前我看到了他，站在我身边，一脸抱歉地看着我，仿佛在捣毁我的人生够久之后，终于产生了一丝愧疚，眼中涌现出的无能为力，像一个真正的父亲，日渐枯朽，俯下身凝视着自己儿子的意识从躯壳中渐渐消逝。可以确定的是，在这具身体上次关机之前，最后一个掌管它的人是我，或者说，是艾略特，有别于机器人先生，或者你，或者任何一个运行在上面过的人格。

有些时候，我分别不出站在我身边的人到底是真实世界存在的人，还是我幻想出来的人，我的大脑已经坏得太厉害了。唯一鉴别的方法，目前为止，只有一颗穿透肚皮的子弹。按照克丽丝塔的指导，往乐观的方面想，至少我可以确认，泰瑞尔没有被我或者机器人先生杀死，他还活着，鲜活到足够扣下射穿我的扳机。他的妻子会很高兴，她需要他，他们的婴儿和家庭需要他，即使身为通缉犯，他已经无法再带给他们所需的东西。而且，他现在的注意力已经转移到了别的地方。

**泰瑞尔：对不起……对不起……我只是做了你叫我做的事。这是我们的事业，比我们还要重要。我没想到你真的会到最后来破坏它，你吓到我了，我不得不开枪……可我不该开枪，我不想让你死。**

**泰瑞尔：我不知道这样有没有效，在童子军里他们教过我们怎么用临时绷带止血，但衬衫布条和领带远远不够，这已经不只是皮肉伤了。天啊，我做了什么……艾略特，饶恕我，这件事我没法一个人完成，求求你，活下来……活下来，和我一起完成这件事……**

泰瑞尔需要的是机器人先生，那个憎恶着一切规则并且乐意不择手段将之摧毁的人，不是我。他看不出其中的区别。我可以想象，他们相处起来可以比我和他之间轻松得多。他们有相似的才智，相同的目标。或者是不同的目标，需要以相同的途经实现，于是才暂时地走在了同一条道路上。

机器人先生想要一个不受控制的世界，而泰瑞尔只是发怒了：他一度热爱那个被控制的世界，直到终于有一天发现，他并不是那个处在控制位置的人。他撞到了那堵透明的天花板，于是希望整栋大楼坍塌，字面意思上的，他想和我一起炸毁那栋记录着所有控制和归属权的大楼。但之后呢？他不知道下一步，和我一样迷茫，只有机器人先生，那个先知一般抬头远望，看到未来的人，才知道。所有人都信任他，泰瑞尔，达琳，所有Fsociety的信徒，他们信任机器人先生，又把所有的信任错误地寄托到我身上。可我不是，抱歉，而且，抱歉，我不能让他这么做。我们想要的不一样。

我明白泰瑞尔想要的是什么。我曾轻松地黑进他的账号，一无所获。那时候我以为他是做出一个空壳，诱骗我登堂入室，留下把柄。可实际不是这样的。他沉醉于现实世界，沉醉于他即将实现的蓝图，他过于热爱现实中的自己，以至于没有建立一个虚拟世界的身份。我见过很多这样的人，在现在这个时代，所有的人都面临这样一个选择，离现实世界更近，还是离虚拟世界更近。

泰瑞尔说过他喜欢编程，实际上，他做的也不错，可他的职业与之几乎毫无关联。我几乎可以看到他做出选择的那一天，他告诉自己，不要沉溺于技术上的细枝末节，如果想要掌握世界，就要穿上正装，变成一个精致的蠢货，和那些更加精致更加愚蠢的人周旋，因为出于某种古老的原因，精致的蠢货掌管了控制世界的力量。他发现了规则，决定服从，在服从之中甚至感到窃喜，和那些没发现规则的人比起来，他已经掌握了先机，他相信自己玩得来。现在他发现自己永远也不能通过现有的规则来掌握梦寐以求的力量，于是转向机器人先生，规则破坏者，企图建立新的世界秩序下，运用新的规则。他梦想着，一旦新的规则生效，他就能成为新的世界之王。

他一度把他的爱好保护得很好，哪怕决定放弃它，也不遗忘它。但现在已经没有爱好之说了，曾经的爱好已经成为了现在的武器，只要顺手，就可以捡起来砸向对面的敌人。不只是他，我，达琳，我们都是这样。别了，颂扬自由主义的游侠，秉持开源精神的盗贼，现在所有人都可以捡起面具，覆盖住他们软弱的脸庞，假装他们明白是在争取什么，而不仅仅是一次报复性的发泄。有人明白吗？机器人先生和泰瑞尔的口号鼓舞人心，但越是鼓舞人的口号越是抽象；达琳的发号施令则是具体到每一步的动作，仿佛她了解全盘计划。

我还记得达琳是怎么开始学习当一个黑客的。我已经离家在外读书，她还在泽西的某一所中学里过着所有拉拉队长和返校节皇后会拥有的生活。有一天，我还在机房里，她给我打了电话，那时候的手机还是按键的。

**达琳：嘿，我有事要拜托你。听着，我知道这听起来无理取闹，但我知道对你来说不过是敲几下键盘的事** **——**

**艾略特：我可以想象出来是什么事了。**

**达琳：——一个男孩，对，我学校里的男孩，他拍了我的照片。我已经撕掉了照片纸和胶卷，但他说他已经存到了电脑里。我希望那些照片能消失。**

**艾略特：你希望我黑进他的电脑里，把那些照片删掉？**

**达琳：如果你非要这么说的话。**

**艾略特：所以说你一开始为什么会被他拍到你希望能够消失的照片？**

**达琳：哎呀，这又没什么大不了的！我知道这对你来说不过是小事一桩！**

**艾略特：既然是小事一桩，你怎么不自己搞定？**

我知道我说得不客气，可能戳到了达琳的自尊心。这是有原因的，我希望早点结束这场对话，早点回机房，电脑还开着，按时计费。半年之后我终于拼凑出了自己的电脑；一年之后我就在那台电脑上收到了入侵预警。没等我有所反应，运行框就一闪而过；没等我来得及诅咒，对话框就自动跳了出来。

**_如我所说，小事一桩。_ **

和我想象的不一样，她的小小复仇从此一发不可收拾，我开始在黑客讨论群里遇到她，而这意味着她会和那些缩在阴暗的房间里浏览别人电脑内容的心理阴暗的人混到一起，虽然我也是其中一员。

**达琳：哦，你怎么就没想过，我也是那样心理阴暗的人？没准我就是喜欢这个呢？**

相信我，她喜欢过头了。当我坐在拥有巨大后座的显示器前，父亲坐在边上手把手教我用asp制作网页的时候，她还坐在婴儿摇椅里面，对主机发出的热浪和嗡鸣声感到不安；之后她又学会用从学校里学来的话来嘲笑我整天黏在电脑前，辅以她对网络技术不屑一顾的评论。也许这就是我忘记她是我妹妹的原因之一，潜意识里，我依然把她看作那个刻薄的肤浅的小女孩，而不是现在这个样子——虽然依旧刻薄，老天。她可以把手揣进爆米花堆里，懒懒散散地靠在那里，嘴里却讲着怎么炸掉人类文明成果中最无微不至的集权阴影。而且她不是空谈，她真的站了出来，在我和机器人先生同时消失的时候接过了重任。

重任，谁给她丢下的重任？或许是机器人先生，趁我睡着的时候联系了她；或许是黑暗军团，他们提供了设施，随时可以决定她的生死；或许是她自己，和我不同，当她带着面具在电视屏幕上出现的时候，她说出的是自己的心声，而不像另一个领导者，神游于天际之外，把声带和四肢借给了一个依附在面具上的鬼魂。当她说“革命”的时候，她是认真的，这种认真会将她置于危险之中。她已经身处危险之中了，黑暗军团，FBI，Evil Corp，一片片庞大的乌云瓜分着天空，她只能躲藏在仅存的夹缝中。

**艾略特：达琳……**

**安吉拉：我在这里。**

**艾略特：达琳……她在哪里？**

**安吉拉：达琳？我尝试和她联系过，但她说线路不安全。但她很安全。暂且安全。**

**艾略特：哦……**

她还在逃亡，但没关系，那个叫希斯科的人会和她一起逃亡。不是说我对那个人有多大信心，但是他认识黑暗军团的人。黑暗军团还没有除掉我，也就是说他们还没有弃用之后的计划，可机器人先生的计划中有她的位置吗？

机器人先生，我已经接受了他是我的一部分，那个呼唤自由的暴君。他的出现源自我的怯懦，这样一来，一切责任都可推卸于他，而我依然可以维持着良心，维持着我和他之间唯一的区别。按照他的计划，我们可以握手，达成共犯的共识，而不会争夺身体的控制权。即使我赢了，也无法保证哪一天他又会出现；可如果他赢了，我就永远消失了，像一个浸泡在水面下的透明人。所有人都期待着他，而不是我。达琳期待着他，一个把她从苦役中解脱出来的真正领导者；泰瑞尔期待着他，作为信仰寄托，作为唯一的同谋。机器人先生是否自满到以为光靠他和泰瑞尔两个人，就能掀翻整个世界？

当然，黑暗军团。他们是什么人，脱离于政权的黑客组织，依附于高新技术的黑社会，还是光明磊落之下的31区？我走到街上，屏幕上突然显示出达琳的演说。她呼唤着她的新世界，由机器人先生阐述：不再有债务，不再有无形的大手，一个更加自由的世界。所有人都想拯救世界，但所有的人都不想因之死去。或许有些勇敢的人愿意为之死去，他们的眼睛中燃烧着疯狂。而那些潜伏在阴影里的冷冰冰的生物，他们算计准了时局的走向，谨慎等待我们点燃导火索，接着就慷慨地提供了一切，仓库、枪手、主机、UPS电源，直到时机成熟，夺走成果；或者革命告吹，也可安全地缩回阴影之中。该死，达琳，他们会抛弃她。安吉拉，我该赶紧告诉她，和黑暗军团谈判，在他们来得及动枪之前……

……我发现我站在草地上，绿色的草地，塑料的草地。这又是在哪里，难道我又醒在了陌生的地方。一群戴着头盔的人冲着我跑了过来，我条件反射地朝后退了一步。他们朝我粗鲁地叫嚷，可我听不清他们在叫什么。

“把球丢给我！”

我听到了熟悉的声音，定睛一看，泰瑞尔戴着橄榄球头盔，在人群之中朝我比划动作。一低头，我才看到手里捧着一颗橄榄球。但我和他的衣服颜色不同。于是我抱着球跑了起来。

罗梅恩朝我伸出了手，莫比列把他拉了回去。“该死的，我还想玩球呢！”罗梅恩气愤地坐在了草地上，吉迪恩坐在他身边，递给他一罐瓶装水。“坐下来看比赛吧，你已经跑不动了。”他的头盔已经被摘下来，放在盘起的腿边上。

达琳也戴着头盔，站在那里，弓着背等我。忽略内心的疑虑：她为什么也在橄榄球场上打球？“把球给我！”她也朝我喊。我又低头，发现橄榄球上的液晶显示屏上显示着比赛剩下的秒数，不到一分钟。太晚了，她来不及的。我超过了她，把球更紧地搂进怀里，继续往前跑，直到被父亲一伸脚绊倒。

我摔倒在地，捂住肚子。可橄榄球还在我手里，我把它搂在心口，不会把它交给任何人。我抬头，看着父亲摘下头盔，蹲下来，无能为力地凝视着我。我想起了这个眼神。他不是父亲，他是机器人先生。

“啊哦。”他说。

“艾略特，把它给我。”达琳走到我身边，蹲下来，眼睛躲在头盔上的钢索后面。

一双手握住我两边的肩头，泰瑞尔的声音从我头顶传来。“把它给我，我们就能赢，这场比赛就可以结束了。你不想休息吗？”

当然，我想休息。我想躲进冰箱里，球场上太热了，太阳可以把我烧焦。我的肚子还很疼，刚才一定是摔断了肋骨。可我不能。我对着他摇头。泰瑞尔开始颤抖。他站起来，指着比分牌，数字是平局。“只要一分，最后一分，我们就能赢。”眼泪从他的眼眶里掉出来。

我弓起脖子，看着怀里的橄榄球，倒计时的数字变成了红色，还有不到三十秒。泰瑞尔继续哭诉。“我们只剩这么多时间了，这是最后的机会。我们筹划了这么多……最后一次机会，唯一的机会，你不能就这样把它抛弃了。把它给我，告诉我。”

我的眼睛锁定在机器人先生身上，他终于也流露出恐惧的神色。达琳看着我，仿佛她是他的复制品。我又看向泰瑞尔，他捧着一条领带，白色的绸缎料子，上面印着红色的金鱼。金鱼从领带上游了下来，掉到我身上。我的身体变成一口透明的水缸，它们在我的心口游了起来，打着圈。看着捧着空白领带的泰瑞尔，我摇了摇头。他的眼泪掉到领带上，变成一条条黑色的金鱼。它们在领带上游动着，掉到塑料草地上，奋力弹跳着，跳到我手里，冷冰冰的，湿漉漉的。我醒来了。

**艾略特：为什么所有的人都……都在我醒来的时候哭泣。**

**泰瑞尔：对不起。**

**艾略特：我不介意。**

**泰瑞尔：我是说开枪的事。我不该开枪。**

**艾略特：可你还是开了。**

**泰瑞尔：我想我的抱歉也没什么用。那是个错误的决定，我们的计划离不开你。没有你的授权，程序无法执行。现在时机已经过去了。**

**艾略特：可你还在这里。**

**泰瑞尔：毕竟我也没别的地方可去。**

**艾略特：谢谢。**

**泰瑞尔：为了什么？**

**艾略特：你知道我不是机器人先生，我永远不会像他那样完成你的理想。即使这样，你还是没有离去。**

**泰瑞尔：你说过，你想拯救世界。**

是啊，拯救世界，雄心勃勃又虚无缥缈，一个混沌的词在跳动的神经元间翻转变形，转瞬即逝，被其他的思绪碾过去，压成薄薄的一片，堆积在记忆迷宫的地砖上。直到有些人看到它们，捡起来，掸开来，挂在旗杆上，在风里抖动。有些人看到了旗帜，终于狠下决心，蜕掉理性的、畏缩的保护壳，追随希望的践行者。他们弯下脊梁，把旗杆顶到背上，把它举得更高。

**艾略特：可是我没有他快。按照我的方法来，需要绕很长、很长的路。**

**泰瑞尔：你知道吗，你真的是个善良的人。如果是他，或者我，我们就不会看到路上的蚂蚁。**

**艾略特：他们不是蚂蚁，他们是人。**

**泰瑞尔：就像我刚才说的，你是个善良的人。**

end

总裁的好人卡发出去了！


End file.
